Hate
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: Puckleberry and their families are kidnapped by a group of antisem. while in Columbus OH for a performance. Will they survive the brutality? Or will the aftermath be the hardest to bare? SENSITIVE MATERIAL! Story is complete! Sequel Love/Hate is up! Puckleberry forever...
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GLEE, IF I DID IT WOULD BE ALLLL PUCKLEBERRY, ALL THE TIME =]

Love the Way You Lie by Rhianna and Eminem

Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean

Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid

Whole New World from Aladdin

Noah,** Rachel**, _**Both**_

Hope you enjoy… reviews welcome!

_All she could see is red… red truck, red blood, red flashing lights. Her vision swirled and her stomach turned; she ran to the nearest bush to empty the contents of it. As she wiped her mouth with her shaking hands she looked down and saw that she was covered in blood; their blood. She struggled to get the sticky substance off of her clothes and could hear that someone had begun screaming. It wasn't until Finn wrapped his arms around her that she realized it was her. She collapsed into him and they both dropped to the asphalt._

'_Why did they do this Finn… why did they have to do this… why did I have to drive by… why?' _

'_I don't know Santana… I don't know.'_

Puck walked slowly down the stairs of the Temple. His sister had run ahead, in a hurry to see her friends, and his mother was too busy gossiping with one of her lady friends to pay attention to him. It was the usual routine. He would drag himself out of bed on Saturday mornings, pretend to be the 'perfect Jewish son' and try not to fall asleep during Worship, then he'd have to stand around by himself for the next two hours while everyone socialized while eating crappy bagels and drinking terrible coffee. As he took the final step, a familiar voice caught his attention.

'Noah, I highly recommend you-' Rachel Berry started but was quickly interrupted by his mother and their Rabbi.

'Noah, Rabbi Abraham has a question for you.' His mother said giving him that 'you do whatever he asks or you will never see the light of day again' face.

'Yes sir?' Puck asked politely.

'Well Mr. Puckerman, I have heard through the grape vine that you are a very talented musician. I have decided that our Temple could use a youthful facelift and I thought that a young choir could help with that. Unfortunately, there are only three of you in high school and Mr. Ben-Israel is not legally allowed to be within 30ft of Miss Berry, which leaves just you and her. This means more work for the two of you but I think it would be worth it. What do you say Noah? Will you join Miss Berry and be the musical stars of our Temple?' Noah knew he was screwed. There was no way he would survive the wrath of his mom if he told his Rabbi 'no' so he had no choice.

'Sure Rabbi Abraham, I'll do it' he faked a smile that he was sure looked like a grimace, turned and walked back upstairs to go sit in his mom's car. He had just slammed the passenger door shut when he heard Rachel calling his name. He groaned and re-opened the door.

'Thanks for throwing me under the bus Berry!' he yelled gruffly at the girl walking up.

'Throw you under the bus? I'm offended Noah! I tried to warn you before the Rabbi got to you! That's what I was trying to tell you when they walked up! Jacob was the one who suggested you join me!' she yelled.

'Oh, my bad; I'm just agitated. Come get in.' he said motioning to the drivers side door. She walked around the car and got in.

'I can't believe this Noah. I don't have time to do this, nor do I want to.' She huffed.

'You're telling me, between homework, football, and Glee I barely have time to freaking sleep. I promised my Ma I would try hard in school this year and I raised my GPA a ton, but I have too much shit to do. Shue's two assignments a week PLUS the duet assignment every two weeks is ridiculous. I know he wants us to win this year, and I think we will, but Jesus, all I do is sing, eat, and sleep. It's like the musical fucking army.'

'I'm pretty sure that's the most you've ever said in one continuous statement Noah,' she laughed and he chuckled. 'But you're absolutely right. I had to drop out of my contemporary dance class and start doing homework BEFORE school just to keep up. Now we'll have to learn a whole set of songs and try and arrange our schedules for the performances. Rabbi was already rambling about Bat Mitzvahs and other special occasions. I forgot my own birthday this year!' Rachel said.

'You forgot your birthday? When was it?' Puck asked.

'Yesterday actually, I didn't remember until my dad's interrupted my attempts at learning my song for Monday's practice, to ask me where I wanted to go to celebrate. I had to decline!' Puck didn't say a word, just pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's number.

'Hey Ma, Rachel and I are going to hang out today so I'll be home around 6… Thanks Ma, love you too.' Rachel looked at him with wide eyes as he hung up.

'Text your dads and tell them you'll be home around six. We're going to celebrate your day in true over-stressed, too many things to do, teenage fashion.' He smiled.

'And what does that entail?' she asked nervously.

'We are going to chill in the park learning our songs for Glee, grab a bite to eat when we're hungry, and then do our homework. I may even buy that lunch and if you're really productive, a birthday muffin.' He smiled.

'You don't have to do that Noah.' She returned the smile.

'Hey, I do what I want, now, text your dad's so we can roll out.'

'K!' she said excitedly.

They walked to Puck's house first so he could change into shorts and flip flops, grab his guitar and his books of sheet music, and his truck. He then drove Rachel to hers so she could change; grab HER books of sheet music, and her Ipod.

'Did you eat a bagel?' Noah asked as they pulled out of her driveway.

'No way, the ones they serve are disgusting.' He laughed when she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

'Good, want to hit up the Waffle House?' he asked.

'Yes, I know it's not the best breakfast location but I can't resist smothered potatoes!' They both chuckled.

They had a quick breakfast and headed for the park. It was a nice day in September. Not too hot, not too cold. They found a huge tree and parked themselves under it.

'So how are we going to do this B? Finn will totally punch my face in if he finds out we are going to spend all this time together.'

'I was thinking about that. It's weird, I should care more considering what it took to snag him as a boyfriend but I don't.' She shrugged. 'I think him forgetting it was my birthday yesterday really didn't help matters.'

'But YOU forgot your birthday yesterday.' He countered.

'I know, but I didn't have a calendar with the date circled in gold glitter and stars; he did. See, when you and I dated, I didn't have to give you a calendar with our dates outlined or my birthday circled. I trusted you enough to remember the important things. With Finn I knew it would be different, I knew he would mess up. So I gave him a calendar to save myself the hurt; but obviously it didn't help. Not only that but I text him this morning and told him that I had forgotten my birthday hoping he would get the hint. Instead he just sent me a text that said 'That sucks! I hate when I forget my birthday!' and that was that.'

'He's an idiot B. I mean, I don't want to say that I'm any better because I'm not stupid, I fuck up A LOT. But it's really bad when you give him that much information and he still doesn't get it.'

'Exactly! I really don't ask a lot from him. I asked more from you in the three days we were together than I ever have from him. But let's not talk about it anymore! Today is about having a good time and getting shit done. We'll deal with Finn later.'

'Sounds good Berry; what song are you going to sing on Monday?'

'I don't know, and to be honest, I can't for the life of me remember what the assignment is.' She said shyly. Puck's eyes went large.

'You don't?'

'No… I'm pretty sure I was working on Calculus homework when he told us.' She shrugged.

'That happened to me last week. Luckily Kurt paid attention and gave me the info when I went to play Halo at Finn's. This week's topic is 'singing outside the box.' He said to sing a song that is different from your usual choices or a song that pushed boundaries. I have no clue what to do.'

'Want to really push people's boundaries?' she asked with a wicked grin.

'You know I do, I'm the Puckster, remember?'

'That's what I thought… now here's my plan…'

They walked into Glee on Monday separately. Rachel sat in her usual seat in the front row and Puck took his place in back.

'Good afternoon guys, anyone ready to perform?'

Rachel's hand shot up and everyone groaned.

'Alright Rachel, let's see what you've got.' She walked to the front of the room.

'My performance comes with a few disclaimers. Today's assignment is about 'singing outside the box' and in the process it will probably upset some of you; so please do not pass judgment on what you're going to see, it is strictly a show. Secondly, there will be foul language used. Please head to the auditorium and I will be there shortly.' The kids got up to head out, most of them looking annoyed. Puck followed along, further behind the group but snuck into the dressing room before anyone could see him. Rachel left last and went directly to the girl's dressing room to change. They had set the stage during lunch so that everything would be ready. When they were finished getting ready, Puck took his spot off stage, he didn't really have to change much, just put on a white wife beater and his large gray hoody. Rachel on the other hand now dawned a black sparkly cropped tank top, skin tight black shorts, a black studded hoody, red short fingerless glove, black high heels, and her hair pulled together in a rough bun. The curtain was down so she took her place in the middle of the stage. As the curtain opened the audience of Glee Clubbers could see the set, Puck and Rachel had created what looked like the inside of a crack house (Puck's words). She could see the curious faces and of course, Finn's glazed over eyes and sloppy grin. The music began and she could see everyone realize what song she was about to perform. She noticed Santana look around and then smile, realizing that Puck was going to do the male portion. No one else seemed to notice his absence.

Rachel's voice floated hauntingly through the auditorium as she began.

**Just****gonna****stand****there****and****watch****me****burn  
>that<strong>**'****s****alright****because****i****like****the****way****it****hurts  
>just<strong>**gonna****stand****there****and****hear****me****cry  
>that<strong>**'****s****alright****because****i****love****the****way****you****lie  
>i<strong>**love****the****way****you****lie**

Puck made his entrance from the side, surprising the club. He walks on angrily, his hood pulled over his head. They face each other and mock fight as he raps his lines.

****ican'ttellyouwhatitreallyis  
>i<span>canonlytellyouwhatitfeelslike  
>and<span>rightnowit'sasteelknifeinmywindpipe  
>i<span>can'tbreathebutistillfightwhileicanfight  
>as<span>longasthewrongfeelsrightit'slikei'minflight  
>high<span>offoflovedrunkfrommyhate  
>it<span>'slikei'mhuffin' paintandiloveitthemoreisuffer,isuffocate  
>and<span>rightbeforei'mabouttodrown,sheresuscitatesme,shefuckin' hatesme  
>and<span>iloveit,wait,whereyougoin'?  
>i<span>'mleavin' you(Rachel mouths the words with him),noyouain'tcomeback  
>we<span>'rerunnin' rightback,herewegoagain  
>so<span>insane,causewhenit'sgoin' gooditsgoin' great  
>i<span>'msupermanwiththewindinhisback,she'sLoisLane  
>but<span>whenitsbaditsawful,ifeelsoashamedisnap  
>whose<span>thatdude?idon'tevenknowhisname  
>i<span>laidhandsonher  
>i<span>neverstoopsolowagain  
>i<span>guessidon'tknowmyownstrength

Rachel turns away from him and faces the audience as she belts the chorus. Puck still mimics fighting as he circles around her mouthing an argument.

**Just****gonna****stand****there****and****watch****me****burn  
>that<strong>**'****s****alright****because****i****like****the****way****it****hurts  
>just<strong>**gonna****stand****there****and****hear****me****cry  
>that<strong>**'****s****alright****because****i****love****the****way****you****lie  
>i<strong>**love****the****way****you****lie**

Puck began his part again…**  
><strong> 

youeverlovesomebodysomuchyoucanbarelybreathe  
>when<span>youwithemyoumeetandneitheroneofyouevenknowwhathitem  
>got<span>thatwarmfuzzyfeeling  
>yeah<span>themchillsusedtogetem  
>now<span>you'regettingfuckin' sickoflookin' atem (Rachel began to feign hitting him and screaming. He turned to her and pushed her onto the couch as he continued)  
>you<span>sworeyou'dneverhitem,neverdonothin' tohurtem  
>now<span>you'reineachother'sfacespewin' venominyourwordswhenyouspitem  
>you<span>pushpulleachother'shair  
>scratch<span>clawhitemthrowemdownpinem  
>so<span>lostinthemomentswhenyou'reinem  
>it<span>'sthefacethat'stheculprit,controlsyaboth,

As he continued Rachel got off the couch and went back to her mock fighting.  
>so<span>theysayit'sbesttogoyourseperateways  
>guess<span>thattheydon'tknowya  
>cause<span>todaythatwasyesterday  
>yesterday<span>isover,it'sadifferentday  
>sound<span>likebrokenrecordsplayin' over  
>but<span>youpromisedhernexttimeyou'llshowrestraint  
>you<span>don'tgetanotherchance  
>life<span>isnonintendogame,butyouliedagain,  
>now<span>yougettowatchherleaveoutthewindow  
>guess<span>that'swhytheycallitwindowpane

Puck wrapped his arms around her as she faced the audience again for the chorus. He showed the 'love' aspect of the song as she looked out at the audience with pure hopelessness.****

**Just****gonna****stand****there****and****watch****me****burn  
>that<strong>**'****s****alright****because****i****like****the****way****it****hurts  
>just<strong>**gonna****stand****there****and****hear****me****cry  
>that<strong>**'****s****alright****because****i****love****the****way****you****lie  
>i<strong>**love****the****way****you****lie**

Rachel turned into him as her part ended.

****nowiknowwesaidthings,didthings,thatwedidn'tmean  
>and<span>wefallbackintothesamepatterns,sameroutine  
>but<span>yourtemper'sjustasbadasmineis,you'rethesameasme  
>when<span>itcomestoloveyou'rejustasblinded

She turned away from him and fought out of his grip while he reached for her.  
><span>baby<span>pleasecomeback,itwasn'tyou,babyitwasme  
>maybe<span>ourrelationshipisn'tascrazyasitseems  
>maybe<span>that'swhathappenswhenatornadomeetsavolcano  
>all<span>iknowisiloveyoutoomuchtowalkawaythough

He walked up to her and begged her with the rest of the part. She turned to him but avoided him when he would try to pull her to him.

comeinside,pickupthebagsoffthesidewalk  
>don<span>'tyouhearsincerityinmyvoicewhenitalk?  
>told<span>youthisismyfault,lookmeintheeyeball  
>next<span>timei'mpissedillaimmyfistatthedrywall  
>next<span>timetherewon'tbenonexttime  
>i<span>apologizeeventhoughiknowitslies  
>i<span>'mtiredofthegamesijustwantherback**  
><strong>iknowi'maliarifsheevertriestofuckin' leaveagain  
>i<span>'matiehertothebedandsetthishouseonfire

He finally grabbed Rachel and they melded together, moving in sync with each other showing the addiction they had for their volatile relationship. They finished the chorus together.**  
><strong>_**  
>Just<strong>____**gonna**____**stand**____**there**____**and**____**watch**____**me**____**burn  
>that<strong>__**'**__**s**____**alright**____**because**____**i**____**like**____**the**____**way**____**it**____**hurts  
>just<strong>____**gonna**____**stand**____**there**____**and**____**hear**____**me**____**cry  
>that<strong>__**'**__**s**____**alright**____**because**____**i**____**love**____**the**____**way**____**you**____**lie  
>i<strong>____**love**____**the**____**way**____**you**____**lie**_

Before their classmates could cheer, Rachel took center stage to address them…

'This was my answer to the assignment, if you can bear with us for just a moment, we'll be back with Noah's.' She exited quickly to go change and the curtain closed behind her. The Theatre Club kids quickly got started breaking down the previous set and setting up their new one. Puck changed into a pair of his dark wash Wrangler jeans, his dusty black cowboy boots, a crisp black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, and his faded black cowboy hat. Rachel changed into a pair of black cut off shorts, a pink Budweiser tank top, and her faded black cowboy boots. One of the theatre kids came and let them know the stage was set so they walked out to take their places. Puck and Rachel lucked out with this set. They had to beg the theatre department to let them drive Puck's truck onto the stage. The stage was built for it so it was allowed. The teens sat on the tailgate of the red Chevy as the curtains opened, Rachel held an empty beer bottle in her hand and Puck began to strum his guitar.

_**Yeah,**____**I'm**____**chilling**____**on**____**a**____**dirt**____**road  
>Laid<strong>____**back**____**swerving**____**like**____**I'm**____**George**____**Jones  
>Smoke<strong>____**rolling**____**out**____**the**____**window  
>An<strong>____**ice**____**cold**____**beer**____**sitting**____**in**____**the**____**console**_

_**Memory**____**lane**____**up**____**in**____**the**____**headlights  
>Its<strong>____**got**____**me**____**reminiscing**____**on**____**them**____**good**____**times  
>I'm<strong>____**turning**____**off**____**a**____**real**____**life**____**drive**____**and**____**that's**____**right  
>I'm<strong>____**hitting**____**easy**____**street**____**on**____**mud**____**tires**__****_

BackinthedayPottsfarmwastheplacetogo  
>Load<span>thetruckup,hitthedirtroad  
>Jump<span>thebarbedwire,spreadtheword  
>Light<span>thebonfirethencallthegirls

KinginthecanandtheMarlboroman  
>Jack<span>'n'Jimwereafewgoodmen  
>Where<span>youlearnedhowtokissandcuss,andfighttoo  
>Better<span>watchoutfortheboysinblue

Andallthissmalltownhesaid,shesaid  
>Ain't<span>itfunnyhowrumorsspread  
>Like<span>Iknowsomethingy'alldon'tknow  
>Man,<span>thattalkisgettingold

Youbettermindyourbusinessman,watchyourmouth  
>Before<span>Ihavetoknockthatloudmouthout  
>I'm<span>tiredoftalking,man,y'allain'tlistening  
>Them<span>ol'dirtroadsiswhaty'allmissing****

_**Yeah,**____**I'm**____**chilling**____**on**____**a**____**dirt**____**road  
>Laid<strong>____**back,**____**swerving**____**like**____**I'm**____**George**____**Jones  
>Smoke<strong>____**rolling**____**out**____**the**____**window  
>An<strong>____**ice**____**cold**____**beer**____**sitting**____**in**____**the**____**console**_

_**Memory**____**lane**____**up**____**in**____**the**____**headlights  
>Its<strong>____**got**____**me**____**reminiscing**____**on**____**them**____**good**____**times  
>I'm<strong>____**turning**____**off**____**a**____**real**____**life**____**drive**____**and**____**that's**____**right  
>I'm<strong>____**hitting**____**easy**____**street**____**on**____**mud**____**tires**_****

Isitbackandthinkaboutthemgoodolddays  
>The<span>waywewereraisedinoursouthernways  
>And<span>welikecornbreadandbiscuits  
>And<span>ifit'sbroke'roundhere,wefixit

Icantakey'allwhereyouneedtogo  
>Down<span>tomyhood,backinthemwoods  
>We<span>doitdifferentroundhere,that'sright  
>But<span>wesuredoitgoodandwedoitallnight

Soifyoureallywanttoknowhowitfeels  
>To<span>getofftheroadwithtrucksandfourwheels  
>Jump<span>oninand,man,tellyourfriends  
>We'll<span>raisesomehellwheretheblacktopends****

_**I'm**____**chilling**____**on**____**a**____**dirt**____**road  
>Laid<strong>____**back,**____**swerving**____**like**____**I'm**____**George**____**Jones  
>Smoke<strong>____**rolling**____**out**____**the**____**window  
>An<strong>____**ice**____**cold**____**beer**____**sitting**____**in**____**the**____**console**_

_**Memory**____**lane**____**up**____**in**____**the**____**headlights  
>Its<strong>____**got**____**me**____**reminiscing**____**on**____**them**____**good**____**times  
>I'm<strong>____**turning**____**off**____**a**____**real**____**life**____**drive**____**and**____**that's**____**right  
>I'm<strong>____**hitting**____**easy**____**street**____**on**____**mud**____**tires,**____**let's**____**ride**_

_**Yeah,**____**I'm**____**chilling**____**on**____**a**____**dirt**____**road  
>Laid<strong>____**back,**____**swerving**____**like**____**I'm**____**George**____**Jones  
>Smoke<strong>____**rolling**____**out**____**the**____**window  
>An<strong>____**ice**____**cold**____**beer**____**sitting**____**in**____**the**____**console**_

_**Memory**____**lane**____**up**____**in**____**the**____**headlights  
>Its<strong>____**got**____**me**____**reminiscing**____**on**____**them**____**good**____**times  
>I'm<strong>____**turning**____**off**____**a**____**real**____**life**____**drive**____**and**____**that's**____**right  
>I'm<strong>____**hitting**____**easy**____**street**____**on**____**mud**____**tires,**____**let's**____**ride**_

It was a simple performance; which was the point for them. Their audience clapped as they hopped off the truck and bowed.

'Okay, Rachel, please explain your performance first and then Puck can discuss his.' Mr. Shue instructed.

'So Saturday Noah and I were hanging out and trying to figure out what we were going to perform. We wrote down a list of all of the things that we normally lean to. For me it is happy, upbeat songs, show tunes, or big powerful ballads and I always have the lead. So, to sing outside the box I chose a song that was more provocative, dark and filled with angst. Noah suggested that we do it as a duet so that I could give up the lead but still do something that showcases my talent and that's why we chose Love the Way You Lie.' She smiled.

'Why the hell were you hanging out with Puck on Saturday Rachel?' Finn yelled from the audience.

'Well Finn, we didn't intend to but I told him that I forgot my birthday on Friday and that I was unable to celebrate it because I didn't have time. So after Temple, we spent the day working on our performances and doing homework in the park.'

'Why didn't you ask me to do the duet with you Rachel?'

'To be honest the first reason was because YOU also forgot my birthday and when I told you on Saturday that I had forgotten it as well, you didn't even apologize for forgetting it or make any effort to make up for it. Secondly, you know that you would not have been able to pull off Eminem. It needed a rough, dark sound and Noah fit it perfectly. We can discuss this further later. Noah it's your turn.' He winked at her and she returned it with a grin.

'As Rachel said we wrote a list of our usual stuff, my problem was that I've done a little bit of everything. So instead I decided to do Dirt Road Anthem by Jason Aldean because it broke the mold in country music by incorporating rap.' He shrugged.

'Well great job! I think we should consider those as contenders for Sectionals, well, edited versions of those as contenders for Sectionals.' Mr. Shue chuckled. He excused everyone for the evening so Rachel and Puck went to their separate dressing rooms to change. Rachel received a text as she was folding her performance attire.

**Dinner my house to celebrate our awesomeness, followed by u helping me with the English assignment, then we can pick some songs 4 Temple… u game? – NP**

She shot him a quick response than text Finn.

**I'm game Noah but wait for me! I need a ride =] – RB**

**I know you probably want to discuss my performance but I can't tonight, I'll let you know when I'm available… But be prepared for my wrath because I do not appreciate you calling me out in front of everyone! 3 RB**

She finished gathering her things and heard her phone beep signaling a new text.

**Waiting the truck – NP**

**K, on my way! – RB**

Before she had time to put her phone up, Finn answered her text.

**You'll let me know when you're 'available?' It sounds like I have to set an appointment to see my own girlfriend. I'm sorry I called you out I was just surprised by you and Puck… please don't see him anymore! 3 FH**

**EXCUSE ME? I WILL HANG OUT WITH NOAH ALL I WANT YOU INSUFFERABLE JERK! YOU DO HAVE TO SET AN APPOINTMENT WITH ME BECAUSE LIKE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE LAST FOUR WEEKS, I AM OVERWHELMED WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE TO DO! RB**

She walked quickly to Puck's truck and slammed the door as she got in.

'Whoa B, what did my truck do to you?' he asked jokingly.

'I'm sorry Noah I didn't mean to assault your vehicle. Finn just really pissed me off.' His eyes shot up with use of the word 'pissed' even though his little sister used it, Rachel Berry did not.

'What'd he do?' She leaned over and showed him the text messages. Noah smiled, shaking his head and started the truck. 'He's really stupid if he thinks he can tell YOU what to do.' He chuckled. Rachel's phone began to ring and she rolled her eyes. Thinking it was Finn, she opened it quickly.

'What do you want? Oh, Mrs. Franks, I'm very sorry about that, I thought it was someone else.' She blushed and Noah had to fight not to laugh out loud. Mrs. Franks was the receptionist for the Temple. She was like eighty years old and mean as hell.

'What did that old bat want?' Noah asked as she hung up her phone.

'I really do despise that woman.' She frowned. 'But, she has scheduled us for a 'big event.' She mocked. 'Apparently one of the kids from Temple is having a Bat Mitzvah this weekend in Columbus and they asked us to perform. It means missing school on Thursday and Friday. Do you think we could do it?'

'I don't know B, we have a test in Chemistry on Friday.' He said thinking about it.

'We would each receive $500 for the performance and it would be all-expense paid for all four days for us and our families.' She added.

'I'm down; we can make up the test next week.' He grinned. She smiled at his quick decision.

'Do you think we could manage the set list in time?'

'Yeah, we'll just use our Glee songs. It's a Bat Mitzvah so we don't have to worry about it being Secular music.'

'You're right, and she said that we'll only be playing for two hours on Friday night and four hours on Saturday. Between the two of us we should be just fine.' She smiled.

They spent the rest of the night and all day Tuesday and Wednesday working like dogs trying to get their school work done and perfecting their set list. Luckily the drive was relatively short on Thursday so the teens slept in. Diana Puckerman, Noah's mother, had a mini van so all six of them piled in it at noon. They arrived at the hotel around two and were in for a big surprise when the receptionist stated they only had one room.

'We'll make it work. It sleeps six so we will be just fine. Hiram and I will share one bed, Diana and Hannah will share the other, and Rachel and Noah can share the pull out couch.' Dave said as they pulled their luggage into the room. Rachel and Noah shared a shocked look at the fact that their parents were willing to put two teenagers in the same bed for three nights. 'Oh, don't look so shocked you two, you will be in the same room as three adults and a seven year old. Someone would catch you if you tried any funny business. We trust you both to not put us in that situation though.' He said giving them a pointed look.

'Don't worry Dave; we'll be on our best behavior. I value my face and the use of all of my appendages, so there's no way I'd try anything that would cause Finn to go all American Psycho on my ass.' Noah said, holding his hands up in surrender. Despite his slight curse, everyone laughed.

'Noah, let's go check out our practice room. I really need to work on my part in Lady is a Tramp.' Rachel said pulling out her sheet music.

'Fine, we'll practice until 5pm, no later, but that's it… I'm not spending my weekend trapped in a tiny room playing the same songs over and over. The Puckster needs some pool time.' He joked as they walked out.

'We have some good kids, don't we?' Hiram said as the door shut.

'Yes we do Hiram.' Diana said with a smile.

Puck and Rachel found their practice room quickly after grabbing some coffee from the hotel's coffee shop.

'I really don't think we need to practice right now Noah. I lied in the room because, despite my love for our families, really needed a break.' Rachel revealed as they sat down in the comfy chairs that were provided.

'I knew it.' He said flatly.

'How? I thought my acting had been impeccable.' She pouted.

'It was impeccable, it's just that last night you refused to practice that song because you said, and I quote _We__are__as__close__to__perfect__as__we__are__going__to__get__Noah,__and__if__I__have__to__hear__it__one__more__time__I__'__m__going__to__scream._' He joked, mimicking her voice and causing them both to laugh.

'I forgot I said that' she said trying to catch her breath after the laughing fit. They both sat in silence for a long time. It was a comfortable silence and much needed after the hectic week. They both ended up dozing off at some point but were rudely woken by Rachel's phone going off.

'Hello' she answered groggily.

'What the hell Rachel?' she heard Finn yell.

'Who is it Berry?' Puck said as he woke up. She glared at him.

'Was that Puck? Tell him he's dead!' Finn continued.

'It's not Noah Finn, it… was my dad' she lied.

'Really? Then why did you answer his phone?' Her eyes went huge and she looked at the phone she was holding. Sure enough, it was Noah's.

'I can explain Finn, really, I can.' She pleaded. Finn didn't give her a chance. He just hung up.

'Smooth B.' Noah said with a sleepy smirk and a yawn.

'I'll just have to tell him the truth on Monday,' she sighed. 'I'm sure he'll be mad but maybe he won't totally hate us.'

'Nah, I'm going to get punched.' He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She said plopping back down in her chair.

'It's cool B, let's go upstairs and get changed. I want to enjoy the last few days of my life.' He teased pulling her out of her chair and slinging his arm around her shoulder. They walked lazily to their room. The whole gang got changed and spent the next few hours at the pool. They played games and Noah threw Rachel into the pool so many times she lost count. At ten they all drug themselves upstairs, took turns showering and got tucked into bed.

'If you want to cuddle B, you are more than welcome but your hands must stay above the waist.' He joked as she slid under the covers.

'Noah, if I feel your hands anywhere near an inappropriate place, I will make sure your mother never has grandkids.' She glared.

'You two need to stop bickering and go to bed, and Rachel, please don't threaten that, he may do it on purpose.' Diana said as she got into her own bed. They all laughed.

'Bubba, can you please sing me a nighty night song?' Hannah asked as everyone quieted. Puck sighed, but there's nothing he wouldn't do for his little sister.

'Of course Han' he answered getting out of bed and going to get his guitar.

'Rachie, can you please sing it too?' Hannah added.

'Of course,' she smiled. Rachel sat up in the bed and waited for Noah.

'What song do you want to sing _Rachie_?' Puck teased. She swatted him.

'Any requests Hannah?' Rachel asked the little girl.

'Part of Your World, Ariel's my favorite.' The little girl replied. Rachel had to cover her mouth to stifle the laugh at the look on Noah's face.

'Do you know how to play it Noah?' she asked with a smirk.

'Yes.' He answered her and flipped her the bird. They both chuckled and Noah began to play.

**Look****at****this****stuff  
>Isn't<strong>**it****neat?  
>Wouldn't<strong>**you****think****my****collection's****complete?  
>Wouldn't<strong>**you****think****I'm****the****girl  
>The<strong>**girl****who****has****everything?**  
><span>Look<span>atthistrove  
>Treasures<span>untold  
>How<span>manywonderscanonecavernhold?  
>Looking<span>aroundhereyouthink  
>Sure,<span>she'sgoteverything (Noah nods toward Rachel)  
><strong>I've<strong>**got****gadgets****and****gizmos****a-plenty  
>I've<strong>**got****whozits****and****whatzits****galore  
>You<strong>**want****thingamabobs?  
>I've<strong>**got****twenty!**  
><span>But<span>whocares?  
>No<span>bigdeal  
><em><span><strong>I<strong>____**want**____**more**__  
><em>  
><strong>I<strong>**wanna****be****where****the****people****are  
>I<strong>**wanna****see,****wanna****see****them****dancin'  
>Walking<strong>**around****on****those****-****what****do****you****call****'em?  
>Oh<strong>**-****feet!**

Flippin'yourfins,youdon'tgettoofar  
>Legs<span>arerequiredforjumping,dancing  
>Strolling<span>alongdowna-what'sthatwordagain?  
>Street<span>

_**Up**____**where**____**they**____**walk,**____**up**____**where**____**they**____**run  
>Up<strong>____**where**____**they**____**stay**____**all**____**day**____**in**____**the**____**sun  
>Wanderin'<strong>____**free**____**-**____**wish**____**I**____**could**____**be  
>Part<strong>____**of**____**that**____**world**_

WhatwouldIgiveifIcouldliveoutofthesewaters?  
>What<span>wouldIpaytospendadaywarmonthesand?  
><span>**Bet'cha****on****land****they****understand  
>That<strong>**they****don't****reprimand****their****daughters  
>Proper<strong>**women****sick****of****swimmin'  
>Ready<strong>**to****stand**

AndI'mreadytoknowwhatthepeopleknow  
>Ask<span>'emmyquestionsandgetsomeanswers  
>What's<span>afireandwhydoesit-what'stheword?  
>Burn?<br>  
><strong>When's<strong>**it****my****turn?  
>Wouldn't<strong>**I****love,****love****to****explore****that****world****up****above?**  
><span>Out<span>ofthesea  
><strong>Wish<strong>**I****could****be**  
><em><span><strong>Part<strong>____**of**____**that**____**world**_

They had both families clapping by the time they were finished. Hiram and Diana both wiped tears out of their eyes.

'That was beautiful! You guys sound amazing together.' Dave told them, beaming.

'Sing us one more please!' Hannah squealed.

'One more, then its bedtime.' Noah replied, 'What song Princess?'

'Sing the Aladdin song!' she said clapping her hands.

Icanshowyoutheworld  
>Shining,<span>shimmering,splendid  
>Tell<span>me,princess,nowwhendid  
>You<span>lastletyourheartdecide?

Icanopenyoureyes  
>Take<span>youwonderbywonder  
>Over,<span>sidewaysandunder  
>On<span>amagiccarpetride

Awholenewworld  
>A<span>newfantasticpointofview  
>No<span>onetotellusno  
>Or<span>wheretogo  
>Or<span>saywe'reonlydreaming

**A****whole****new****world  
>A<strong>**dazzling****place****I****never****knew  
>But<strong>**when****I'm****way****up****here  
>It's<strong>**crystal****clear  
>that<strong>**now****I'm****in****a****whole****new****world****with****you**

NowI'minawholenewworldwithyou

**Unbelievable****sights  
>Indescribable<strong>**feeling  
>Soaring,<strong>**tumbling,****freewheeling  
>Through<strong>**an****endless****diamond****sky**

**A****whole****new****world**  
><span>Don't<span>youdarecloseyoureyes  
><strong>A<strong>**hundred****thousand****things****to****see**  
><span>Hold<span>yourbreath-itgetsbetter  
><span>**I'm****like****a****shooting****star**  
><strong>I've<strong>**come****so****far  
>I<strong>**can't****go****back****to****where****I****used****to****be**  
><span>A<span>wholenewworld  
><strong>Every<strong>**turn****a****surprise**  
><span>With<span>newhorizonstopursue  
><strong>Every<strong>**moment****gets****better**  
><em><span><strong>I'll<strong>____**chase**____**them**____**anywhere  
>There's<strong>____**time**____**to**____**spare  
>Let<strong>____**me**____**share**____**this**____**whole**____**new**____**world**____**with**____**you**_

Awholenewworld  
><strong>A<strong>**whole****new****world**  
><span>That's<span>wherewe'llbe  
><strong>That's<strong>**where****we'll****be**  
><span>A<span>thrillingchase  
><strong>A<strong>**wondrous****place**  
><em><span><strong>For<strong>____**you**____**and**____**me**_

Puck looked over and could see Hannah was asleep so he motioned to everyone else. They all whispered their goodnights and snuggled into bed.

'I wasn't kidding when I said you we could cuddle,' Noah whispered.

'I wasn't kidding when I threatened your manhood,' Rachel whispered in reply causing Noah to let out an actual snort. 'Did you just snort Puckster?'

'Shut up and go to sleep Berry,' he said trying to remain serious. It didn't work. They both started laughing and got scolded by their parents. Rachel scooted over and Noah wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't anything romantic, just comforting for both. Not twenty minutes later, all six of the Berry-Puckerman clan were fast asleep.

Not one of them heard the sliding glass door open.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so much shorter!

Disclaimer: THIS CHAPTER HAS OFFENSIVE MATERIAL, PLEASE, IF YOU FEEL YOU WILL BE OFFENDED, DO NOT READ. THESE ARE NOT MY OPINIONS; IT'S STRICTLY FOR THE STORY!

I really hope you enjoy it! Oh, and again, I do not own Glee! Nor do I own its characters!

Reviews are welcome!

The sliding glass door opened slowly and six large men entered the room. The tallest of the men walked around and stood above Hiram, the next took a place in front of Dave, and the rest followed suit until there was one huge bald man for each of the Berry's and Puckerman's. A nod was given and suddenly each person was grabbed. Hannah and Rachel screamed, the men all yelped and fought, and Diana struggled to get to Hannah and Noah. Within seconds, each were muffled and led out of the hotel room and towards an unknown location. Once they were outside, blind folds and gags were roughly put on. Noah could hear Hannah crying through the cotton in her mouth. He struggled against the hold he was under and freed himself for a moment. He reached for the blindfold but was hit swiftly on the back of his head. His world went blurry and he felt himself hit the concrete until he was pulled back on his feet and pushed towards the unknown destination.

Rachel was terrified, more terrified than she'd ever been in her life. She knew fighting them would be futile, she had caught a look at the men before her blindfold was placed over her eyes; she just prayed Noah and her daddies had. She heard grunting and felt someone fall against her feet. She could only hope that whoever it was, they were alright. She straightened her back and held her head high like she would if she was being tormented at school; she felt her arms being pulled and jostled and suddenly they were tied. She couldn't help but groan at the thought of being fully restrained. Not that she was able to move before, but it still didn't help her mental state. A sudden sharp pain in her arm brought total darkness.

Noah woke groggily. He couldn't see through the fog that seemed to envelope his entire vision. He tried to move but his body wouldn't cooperate. As he lifted his head, nausea suddenly overtook him and he lost the contents of his stomach.

'Fuck' he yelled, trying to figure out what was going on. The memories of the night before slowly flooded back to him as his vision cleared. He looked around him, his movements becoming more fluid, he could see Rachel, his mom and sister, and Rachel's fathers tied up in a line against the wall. Rachel was the only one that looked conscious; she was placed next to him, both on the far left of the line.

'Rachel…'

'Yes, Noah?' she asked stoically.

'How long have you been conscious?

'I had just finished vomiting when you started to move.' He cringed and looked down to see the evidence of their illness. He almost lost it again but was able to compose himself.

There wasn't much discussion within the group, only acknowledgment as each woke from their unconsciousness. Not one of them had any idea what was happening.

'Bubba, w-why are we h-hear?' Hannah cried to her brother.

'I don't know Han.' He said, a silent tear sneaking from his eye. He quickly brushed it off on his shirt. Hannah began to sob, causing Noah's heart to break. If there was anything that could soften Noah, it was that little girl; add tears and he was mush.

'Han baby, we are going to play a game okay?' he said to the little girl, his voice gravelly as he fought against his emotions.

'W-we are?'

'Yeah, but it's a big girl game. Can you play a big girl game?' She nodded her head.

'Okay, we're going to pretend that everything we see is just a movie. Remember that scary movie I let you watch when Ma was at work and we ate a bunch of popcorn that made you sick?'

'Yeah Bubba, it was a scary m-movie.'

'Exactly, we're just going to pretend it's scary like that movie and not scary for real. Can you do that?'

'Yes Bubba. It's just pretend like the movie.' She responded, 'Is it going to hurt?'

He had to hide his face from the little girl so she wouldn't see him breakdown.

'It might Han.' He croaked.

'Okay Bubba.'

Hours of tears and frustration later two of the large men came through the door. One was bald and clean shaven, the other short, stocky, and had a scraggly goatee. They went straight for Hiram and pulled him off the ground shoving him towards a metal table in the middle of the room. He heard Dave let out a sob and felt Rachel tense beside him. He knew this was going to end badly. The look on the men's faces told a story of pain and violence, of future terror and torture. Noah moved his tied hands as close to Rachel as he could until he felt her take them in her own. He squeezed to let her know that she was not alone. He wished he could hold his mom and little sister too.

They hoisted Hiram on to the table; face first, untied his hands and quickly retied them with the straps on the table.

Despite the pain in her heart at her father's situation, Rachel was comforted by the feel of Noah's hands in hers. It was an awkward angle but the contact was worth it. She noticed the hairless man leave the room, only to return with a rolling tray filled with silver tools.

'No, no, no…' she whispered; the realization of what was about to happen settling in. Her father began to struggle against the restraints, fighting for any chance of freedom.

'Stop moving Kike!' The older man yelled, slamming Hiram's head into the table. Mr. Berry groaned but didn't move again.

'It's because we're Jewish?' Rachel whispered, tears rolling down her face and her body beginning to shake. The man with the goatee heard her and turned to the group, addressing Rachel directly.

'It started out that way girly, but then we realized that not only did we have two Jewish families, but that one was made of two faggots and the other with a single mother, a whore. We followed the two of you first, your huge nose giving away your race, and that's where we found out about the rest. A couple of the guys scoped you out at the pool and realized the extent of your disgrace. You guys made the perfect examples of everything we hate!' He spit. Noah fumed at the term used for his mother and the apparent hatred these guys had despite knowing anything about them. He let go of Rachel's hands and began fighting against his bindings.

'Fuck you! You don't know shit about us! Let us the fuck go!' He yelled. 'My Ma is not a whore! My dad left us! You fuckers have no right to do this!' he had noticed one of the men grab something from behind the table while he was yelling, but before he could comprehend what it was, he was hit across the face with a large piece of PVC pipe. He heard screams as everything went fuzzy around the edges until he completely blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews I've received! I really love to hear what you all have to say so keep them coming!

**THERE IS REALLY, REALLY SENSITIVE SUBJECT MATTER AND I JUST WANT TO SAY AGAIN THAT THESE ARE NOT MY VIEWS IN ANY WAY! I'M STRICTLY USING THEM AS THE SUBJECT MATTER… NOT BECAUSE I AGREE!**

Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and again… I do not own Glee or it's characters

Noah's eyes fluttered open slowly, and searing pain crossed his face. It only took a moment before he remembered where he was. He still couldn't open his eyes completely so he tried to focus on the sounds and the feeling of his surroundings. He could hear Dave Berry sobbing, Rachel was shaking and Hannah kept repeating 'It's not real… it's not real… it's not real.' He knew he had to have missed something, so despite his pain he fought to open his eyes completely.

The first thing he saw blood. It was dripping down the legs of the table onto the floor creating a large morbid puddle. He slid his eyes up slowly from the floor, up the legs of the table, until finally reaching the bloody remains. Hiram Berry lay lifeless on the table. Noah had to fight to keep from being sick as his stomach fought its way out of his mouth. It was obvious the poor man had been tortured to death. Noah could see open wounds on the dead man's arms and legs, each of which was still slowly dripping blood. He could make out the fact that words seemed to have been carved into his pale skin, as well as multiple symbols. To make the scene even more despicable and degrading, they had placed a large wooden cross threw his stomach and left it standing in all its irony.

Noah Puckerman was a badass, no one questioned it. He put hundreds of teens in dumpsters, banged every cheerio on the squad, beat the crap out of tons of jerks, took responsibility for Beth and Quinn, supported his mom when his dad left, and had become the savior for the Gleeks. He never thought he would be weak; it was against his nature. Even when life sucker punched him in the stomach, he would stand back up, dust himself off, and tackle the problem head on. But even Superman had his kryptonite, and it appeared that Puck's badassness could only take him so far.

He felt his body begin to shake in unison with Rachel and felt the heat of tears stream down his face. He couldn't take this. He couldn't take seeing one of the most influential men in his life laying tortured on a butcher block. He couldn't take feeling of the girl who truly understood him and believed in him shaking next to him, grieving the loss of her father. He couldn't take the thought of the loss of innocence his little sister was experiencing as she stared at the dead body of someone who had been tickling and playing with her the day before. He couldn't take the thought of his mother, the woman who gave up everything she possibly could for him and his sister after his dad left, feeling guilty for the torture they would all inevitably incur. He couldn't take the heartache he felt for Dave Berry, a man of happiness and optimism, after losing the love of his life and having to bear witness to the event. He couldn't take the fact that this was happening to them because of their beliefs. He couldn't take the fact that they may never leave this room. He couldn't take the fact that Rachel may never see a Broadway stage. He couldn't take the fact that his little sister may never see the 4th grade. He couldn't take the idea of never seeing Beth's blonde curls and green eyes, or giving her a brother or sister. He couldn't stand that he had wasted the last few years of his life being driven by his sex drive and anger.

'Noah…'

'Rach, I'm so sorry.' He said unable to look at her face.

'It's not real.' She replied, her face crumbling, and her emotions finally overtaking her resolve. 'H-he can't be g-gone Noah…' He moved as close to her as he could and she did the same. They were close enough for her to curl into him. He felt her tears on his chest and wished he could wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. He knew they wouldn't be. This was it.

'How long was I out?' he asked after she calmed.

'About fourteen hours' she whispered.

'Fourteen hours Rach?' he asked shocked. She simply nodded.

'Your face is swollen and purple. Ronnie hit you really hard.'

'Ronnie?'

'He introduced them after, after…' tears returned to her eyes. It was Noah's turn to nod.

'Speak of the devil' Noah whispered as the aforementioned man walked back in.

'Sleeping Beauty finally woke up eh? Just in time. It's Mommy Dearest's turn… or should I call her Jezebel?' the goateed man said chuckling.

Rachel froze. This was too much, too soon. She snuggled further into Noah's body, trying her best to hide from the pain. She felt him tense as the man walked to his mother and pulled her off the ground. Diana walked towards the table calmly, her head held high, refusing to give the two men the benefit of watching her struggle. Rachel was amazed at the woman's reserve. She had heard first hand how tough she was, Noah had told her countless stories of her working almost eighty hours a week and still going to Temple on Saturdays, or her walking three miles to work in the snow because her car had broken down and Noah was too young to fix it. Diana had always shown her the greatest kindness, acted in a motherly fashion to the girl who had no mother. Rachel's heart wouldn't stop breaking. Every ounce of strength Rachel Berry had was gone. She felt herself go numb and suddenly she heard herself singing. She had no control over it, it just happened. She clenched her eyes closed tightly and decided to let the singing take her to a distant safe place.

**I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight**

Puck could hear Rachel's song and found himself joining her; trying to drown the screams of his mother. The two teens sang, curled into each other, trying to forget about their lives shattering into a million pieces.**  
><strong>

**And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain**

Their voices rose together, both struggling to keep composed as Diana's screams got louder.****

**How****could****this****happen****to****me  
>I<strong>**made****my****mistakes  
>I<strong>**'****ve****got****no****where****to****run  
>The<strong>**night****goes****on  
>As<strong>**I****'****m****fading****away  
>I<strong>**'****m****sick****of****this****life  
>I<strong>**just****wanna****scream  
>How<strong>**could****this****happen****to****me**

**Everybody****'****s****screaming  
>I<strong>**try****to****make****a****sound****but****no****one****hears****me  
>I<strong>**'****m****slipping****off****the****edge  
>I<strong>**'****m****hanging****by****a****thread  
>I<strong>**wanna****start****this****over****again**

**So****I****try****to****hold****onto****a****time****when****nothing****mattered  
>And<strong>**I****can****'****t****explain****what****happened  
>And<strong>**I****can****'****t****erase****the****things****that****I****'****ve****done  
>No<strong>**I****can****'****t**

Noah noticed as his mother's screaming became a gargle and then slowly stopped. He just sang louder, stronger, anything to hide the silence of his dead mother.****

**How****could****this****happen****to****me  
>I<strong>**made****my****mistakes  
>I<strong>**'****ve****got****no****where****to****run  
>The<strong>**night****goes****on  
>As<strong>**I****'****m****fading****away  
>I<strong>**'****m****sick****of****this****life  
>I<strong>**just****wanna****scream  
>How<strong>**could****this****happen****to****me**

**I****made****my****mistakes  
>I<strong>**'****ve****got****no****where****to****run  
>The<strong>**night****goes****on  
>As<strong>**I****'****m****fading****away  
>I<strong>**'****m****sick****of****this****life  
>I<strong>**just****wanna****scream  
>How<strong>**could****this****happen****to****me**

As they finished, they both slowly opened their eyes, terrified at the horror they knew they would find. They were both startled by Ronnie towering over them.

'Well, well, well, Neil Diamond and Barbara Streisand in the flesh. Who knew?' he mocked. 'It seems you both missed the show, how unfortunate.' He pouted and stepped away.

Noah let out a strangled cry at the sight of the table. Rachel began gasping for air, unable to breathe through the panic that set in. Ronnie had simply pushed Hiram's body off the table, leaving it in a bloody pile on the floor. The worst part was that the body had landed on the cross and it pushed itself completely out of his back. Noah's eyes drifted to the top of the table. Diane was sprawled on her back, her head hanging off the table, her eyes open and staring hauntingly at the teens. Blood dripped from the deep wounds on her face, pooling more blood on the floor.

'Since you two decided to miss my award winning performance, why don't I continue with the next act? Hold tight during this brief intermission, I need to get some additional help.' Ronnie said bowing and walking out the door.

'Hannah baby, are your eyes closed?' Noah choked.

'Yes Bubba, I won't open them ever, ever again,' she cried.

'I know baby, just stay strong for me. You're a big girl and I love you so very much.'

'I love you too Noah. I'll be a big girl.' She nodded with her eyes squeezed tight. He turned his head and mimicked his sister, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears in his eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Ronnie returned with the other man.

'Boy, you missed our introductions earlier, I'm Ronnie, this is JR,' he pointed at the shorter man. They walked to the table and lifted Diana's body off the table and tossed her onto Hiram. The sickening sound of the wood piercing her limp body caused Rachel, Noah, Dave, and Hannah to all gasp and cringe. The two men laughed as they walked to Dave Berry.

'Oh please no… please don't do it…' Rachel begged.

'Shut up Princess.' JR grinned at the scared brunette. She quickly closed her mouth, trying to keep from causing her dad any more pain than he was already going to receive. They hauled Dave from his spot and drag him to that same bloody metal table. Dave Berry was a small man, only a few inches taller than Rachel, and not nearly as strong as his late partner, Hiram. They practically tossed him on the table and quickly made work of his bindings.

'Rachel I love you my beautiful star. Do not give up, ever! Noah, please, I'm begging you… take care of her.'

'I won't daddy, I promise! Please don't leave me!' she cried.

'I'm so sorry Star, Noah?'

'I promise I will Dave.' Noah choked, mentally kicking himself for promising something he knew he wouldn't be able to do. Both teens were quickly silenced by the ear splitting scream Dave let out as Ronnie broke the poor man's legs with a sledge hammer. Noah couldn't help but have a flashback to the movie Misery… there was no way if he survived this; he will ever watch another horror movie. He felt Rachel sobbing against him again. He lowered his head and placed his chin on her head, trying to give her as much contact as possible.

They watched as Dave Berry was mutilated in front of them. Blood curdling screams poured from the poor man's mouth until his life slowly left him. Ronnie and JR quickly pushed the body off the table and walked to the three kids that were left.

'No song this time? I'm almost disappointed. Tell me about yourselves.' Ronnie sneered. Both teens just stared at him with wide eyes.

'I said, tell me about yourselves! Mohawk punk first.' He yelled.

'M-my name's Noah, I'm from Lima, OH. I have a little girl named Beth. My dad left us when I was eight. I'm on the football team.' Noah rambled.

'Ah, so you aren't the perfect little Jewish son?' Ronnie joked.

'No sir, I'm a fuck up. I've never done anything right in my life.' He responded with tears rolling down his face.

'And you Princess?'

'I-I'm Rachel, I'm a loser in school that everyone picks on for dreaming about a career on Broadway.'

'And?'

'And that's it… I have nothing else.' Noah's heart broke at her words. It was his fault she was picked on, and he wished he could change it.

'Rachel, you're beautiful, your voice is amazing, you are smart and brave. People pick on you because they're jealous that you will get out of Lima and be something!' Noah scolded.

'Oh my, do I have two love birds here?' Ronnie asked in a condescending tone.

'It's not like that.' Noah replied.

'Well, I'm bored. How about I entertain myself? Who will it be…' he said, pacing between the three. He finally stopped in front of Hannah. A giant smile spread across his face as he noticed Noah's panic. He bent down and lifted the tiny girl to her feet.

'Why don't you go tell your brother how much you love him.' He told Hannah sweetly. She nodded her head and walked to Noah.

'Bubba, it's my turn.'

'Please don't do this! She's just a little girl!' Noah begged through harsh tears.

'Bubba, it's okay. It's just pretend and this is the part that hurts, but then I get to go with Momma and the angels.' She smiled.

'No… no…' Noah cried. His face red, tears pouring down his scrunched face.

'I love you Noah, please don't be sad.' She said as she leaned to give him a kiss. He returned it, despite the pain he was feeling at the thought of what was going to happen.

'I love you too Han, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't save you from the monsters like I promised.' He choked.

'It's okay Bubba,' she responded, turned, and walked towards the two men. Rachel was still sobbing, but she was shocked at the courage the poor girl had, much like Diana's. As JR lifted Hannah onto the table, Rachel looked up to Noah.

'Noah, look at me.' She whispered.

'I can't do this Rach, I can't…'

'I know Noah, I-I know. Close your eyes.'

'No, if Hannah has to go through this, and I couldn't save her, I'm not going to hide damn it. She doesn't deserve this. For Christ's sake she's so little Rach.' Rachel understood what he was saying. She knew there was nothing she could do for him as he watched his little sister be murdered. Noah and Rachel knew they were alone in this world now and nothing could be done to get past these events. She noticed the two men glancing at their watches and whispering to each other.

'Looks like we have time for both of you today.' Ronnie told them, smiling wickedly. He walked to Noah and lifted him off the ground. Noah didn't fight, he truly didn't care anymore. He had just lost his family. Watched them murdered in the vilest way. Nothing could hurt as much as his heart did right now. He felt his back hit the metal and he was shocked at it's warmth until he realized it was due to warmth of his sister's blood. He squeezed his eyes shut and released any tension he had. He heard Rachel pleading with the two men.

'Rach, don't fight them. Fighting them is what they want. Don't let them win.'

'Noah, no…'

'Sing to me Rachel. Let me hear your voice one last time.' He said between tears. There were a few moments that she remained silent, but slowly he heard her voice floating towards him.

**Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Way up high,<br>There's a land that I heard of  
>Once in a lullaby.<strong>

Noah had to clasp his mouth shut as he felt a searing pain spread across his side. He could tell they had cut him deep, and felt his blood start seeping down his back. ****

**Somewhere****over****the****rainbow  
>Skies<strong>**are****blue,  
>And<strong>**the****dreams****that****you****dare****to****dream  
>Really<strong>**do****come****true.**

The next sensation caused him to let out a loud scream, arch his back, and his eyes to fly open. He saw JR holding a red hot iron bar with a symbol at the end.****

**Someday****I'll****wish****upon****a****star  
>And<strong>**wake****up****where****the****clouds****are****far  
>Behind<strong>**me.  
>Where<strong>**troubles****melt****like****lemon****drops  
>Away<strong>**above****the****chimney****tops  
>That's<strong>**where****you'll****find****me.**

The burning of his flesh continued, simultaneously with a sharp stabbing pain. _This__is__it,__he__thought,__I__'__m__going__to__die__…_****

**Somewhere****over****the****rainbow  
>Bluebirds<strong>**fly.  
>Birds<strong>**fly****over****the****rainbow.  
>Why<strong>**then,****oh****why****can't****I?**

As the iron bar came down for the third time, Noah's world went black.****

**If****happy****little****bluebirds****fly  
>Beyond<strong>**the****rainbow  
>Why,<strong>**oh****why****can't****I?**

Rachel was sure he was gone. His body hung off the side of the table, limp and unmoving. She could still smell his burned flesh and see his blood seeping out of the large cuts across his once perfect body. They pulled her up last, walking her towards Noah to see the details of what they had done. What looked like large cuts from her previous seat, were actually bible passages cut intricately into his tan skin. There were multiple crosses carved amongst the psalms and three large swastikas burned across his chest. She cringed and fell to the floor, her head hitting the metal table as she went down. The men's voices became muffled and she began to see spots around her vision. She sent a silent prayer as her world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys are enjoying the story (despite the severity of the Puckleberry situation). Please feel free to review! I love to hear what you have to say! I'm not sure if I mentioned that the songs in the last chapter were Over the Rainbow (pretty obvious), and Untitled by Simple Plan. This chapter the song is Broken by Lifehouse!

**There is very sensitive material in this story, so please do not read if you feel you will be offended. These are not my personal views… it's only a story!**

He felt his body being moved, but couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He was dropped onto the floor abruptly causing a groan to escape his mouth. A few moments later something warm and heavy landed on top of him and he couldn't help but gasp at the pain. He tried to roll away but his body was too heavy; the pain too much to bear. After laying there for a few minutes, he realized there was a steady heartbeat coming from the object above him and he realized that it could be Rachel.

'Rachel,' he called; his voice gravelly and painful for his throat. He felt movement above him and heard her choke out his name. They were either alive or in hell, he couldn't decide which one at this point. He fought to open his eyes and was surprised to see that they were lying outside. He moved his hands and felt grass and rocks under him.

'Can you move Rach?' he questioned hoarsely, it becoming slightly easier to speak. He felt her roll herself off of him and he winced as the air hit his obviously raw and open wounds. It took him a really long time, but eventually he was able to fight through the pain and sit up. They were in a large clearing but Noah could see lights of a city in the distance. He looked over to see Rachel bleeding, only her bra and underwear on. She had similar burns on her body as his, as well as the words engraved in her soft skin.

'Noah it hurts so much.' She whispered.

'I know Rach, I know, but they let us go. Can you sit up? We're going to need to get help.' She didn't answer but he saw her face grimace as she sat up. He pulled himself off of the ground and helped her stand on her feet.

It was a long, slow process but both teens finally made it to the closest highway. They walked slowly down the road until a stranger picked them up.

Noah and Rachel were numb. The next few hours transpired in flashes, riding in the car, walking into the emergency room, speaking to the police. When they thought back on it later, neither could remember any details, just moments of cognition.

The next morning, Rachel and Noah sat together, hands intertwined, in the back of a cop car headed towards Lima, OH. They had spent a totally of only nine days in Columbus but for both it felt like years. They were delivered to the Lima Police Department where they were met by the Chief of Police, Danny Anderson.

'Hello Mr. Puckerman, Miss Berry, Lima is happy to welcome you both home.' He greeted with a sad smile. The teens just nodded. 'Unfortunately there are a few things we need to get sorted before we can take you two home, so if you will please follow me to my office, we'll get started.'

'First order of business, both of you are eighteen so there will be no need to place you anywhere else. You both have access to all of the bank accounts and have been named the owner's of both properties.' The teens nodded, having been told this information before. 'The Lima Gazette has received word of the events and wants to run your story. They will also include obituaries for no cost.'

'No thank you sir. We would appreciate it if we could keep this to ourselves. Neither of us want this to become public knowledge; it is private and we'd like to keep it this way.' Noah told the chief.

'That is quite understandable. How would you two like to handle the funeral arrangements?'

'We want a simple, private ceremony. We only want us and the Rabbi to be there, but please make sure the Rabbi is aware that we do not want the congregation to know.'

'Alright then, we will set up a meeting with your principal to arrange your school situation. I will make sure he does not inform anyone of the sensitive issue.' Noah nodded, knowing there was no way around telling Mr. Figgins.

'Where would you two like us to take you?' Chief Anderson asked as they walked to a squad car. It was then that they both realized what it meant to go home. They knew they would have to go back but it never sunk in that the homes were empty. They both had tears running down their faces but Rachel spoke first.

'Please drive us to my house.' She whispered. They climbed in and rode in silence. When they arrived, Noah helped Rachel out of the car. But as soon as the officer drove away she fell to her knees sobbing. He lifted her bridal style and walked them to the front porch. He knew she wasn't ready to go inside so he sat down with her on the porch swing and gently rocked her.

'Sing to me Noah' she choked.

**The broken clock is a comfort  
>It helps me sleep tonight<br>Maybe it can start tomorrow  
>From stealing all my time<strong>

**And I am here still waiting  
>Though I still have my doubts<br>I am damaged at best  
>Like you've already figured out<strong>

**I'm falling apart  
>I'm barley breathing<br>With a broken heart  
>That's still beating<strong>

**In the pain  
>There is healing<br>In your name  
>I find meaning<strong>

**So I'm holding on  
>I'm holding on<br>I'm holding on  
>I'm barely holding on to you<strong>

**The broken locks were a warning  
>You got inside my head<br>I tried my best to be guarded  
>I'm an open book instead<strong>

**And I still see your reflection  
>Inside of my eyes<br>That are looking for purpose  
>They're still looking for life<strong>

**I'm falling apart  
>I'm barely breathing<br>With a broken heart  
>That's still beating<strong>

**In the pain  
>(In the pain)<br>Is there healing?  
>In your name<br>(In your name)  
>I find meaning<strong>

**So I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm barely holding on to you**

**I'm hanging on another day  
>Just to see what you will throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be okay<strong>

**Broken lights on the freeway  
>Left me here alone<br>I may have lost my way now  
>I haven't forgotten my way home<strong>

**I'm falling apart  
>I'm barely breathing<br>With a broken heart  
>That's still beating<strong>

**In the pain  
>(In the pain)<br>There is healing  
>In your name<br>(In your name)  
>I find meaning<strong>

**So I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm barely holding on to you**

**I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm holding on  
>(I'm still holding)<br>I'm barely holding on to you**

As he sang the last note he felt Rachel move from his lap. She stood, reached for a key above the door and shakily opened the front door of her home. She walked through the living room, fighting her legs to keep moving past the abandoned coffee cup Hiram left on the coffee table next to the sports section. She felt Noah's arms wrap around her, bringing her the strength to walk up the stairs to her room. As they walked in, Rachel let out a huge breath. The room would be their safe zone, a space in the ghost filled house that didn't immediately bring her pain and heartache. She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Noah to her, gently laying her head on his stomach as he stood, arms holding her. She didn't have any more tears, she just needed to feel him, smell him, to remind her that she was still alive. He ran his hand through her hair gently, silently cherishing the feeling of her warmth against him. He slowly slid to his knees, fully wrapping her in his strong arms, and placing his cheek against hers. They simply held each other. No words, no tears, no movement; just each other, the only thing they had left in the world. After what felt like hours, Noah felt Rachel stir.

'Noah, how are we going to do this?' she whispered into his shoulder.

'I don't know Rach. I need to go to my house and get clothes though, will you be okay for a little while?' he felt her tense against him.

'I think so; I'll just stay in here.' She nodded.

'Are you sure?' He wasn't even sure if he could leave without her.

'Yes Noah, go so you can come back.' She tried to give him a smile, but it never reached her eyes. He hated the idea of never seeing her truly happy ever again. He stood slowly, kissed the top of her head, and left. His truck had been left at the Berry's house before the trip so he drove the five minutes to his house. He regret his decision to go home as soon as he pulled up. Hannah's pink bike was leaning against the porch with the broken promise of teaching her how to ride it. The grass that he had promised his mother he would mow was long and wild. The normally lively house looked abandoned and haunted. Instead of walking the stone path to the front door, he walked straight to the shed on the side of the house and pulled out the lawn mower. He made quick work of the unruly yard, pacing with a frightening numbness, working without thought. When he completed the lawn cutting he grabbed a can of white paint from the shed and painted the garage door like his mom had asked over a month ago. Halfway through the process he realized why he was doing all of these, now pointless, chores. As tears began to fall he kicked the bucket of paint across the driveway and slammed his fist into the side of the building. The sight of the blood on his knuckles caused him to be sick immediately. He ran to the nearest bush and emptied what little there was in his stomach. He fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands and let out a pitiful scream.

He hated feeling weak and vulnerable, but he couldn't get a grip on himself. He was lost. He had no one to go to for help, just the poor broken girl that lost her fathers. How were they supposed to keep going? How were they supposed to be survivors? Were they even alive anymore? They walk around like zombies, trying to keep going, trying to keep fighting, but how long can they do it? How long can they walk around as empty shells of the people they once were?

He slowly stood back up and walked to the front door. He opened it slowly and walked in. Hannah's toys were still on the floor, his mom's jacket thrown across the sofa; he had to look at the floor as he continued to his room to avoid seeing it. But before he knew what he was doing, he walked into Diana's room. He walked straight to the unmade bed and climbed in, surrounding himself with her comforting smell. Her perfume still lingered gently on the sheets and he found himself searching for it. He just laid there, his eyes closed, letting himself forget about the fact that he'll never smell her again, hug her again, hear her say she loved him.

His cell phone went off startling him from his misery. He and Rachel had purchased new cell phones the day before with new numbers so they wouldn't have to answer the millions of questions they new were awaiting them from their friends.

**Noah, need you **

He jumped out of the bed quickly, wiped his tears on his sleeve and took off to his room. He packed a duffle bag as quickly as possible and was back at Rachel's house within minutes. He glanced at the clock in his truck and cursed himself for having been gone over two hours. He ran to the front door and pushed it open. He went to head to Rachel's room but didn't make it that far. He found the poor girl curled in a ball on the staircase, a bottle of vodka laying a few feet away. He went to her, lifted her up, and carried her back down to the couch.

'Noah…' she mumbled.

'What happened Rach?'

'The screams wouldn't stop so I tried to make em but they still won't go away' she slurred.

'I'm sorry Rach, I shouldn't have left you.'

'Promise me you won't ever leave me.' She whispered.

'I promise Rachel, I will never leave you.' He replied. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, slowly pulling his face closer to her own until their lips met. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. She put every ounce of grief and heartache into the way her lips moved against his. He held her and fought her lips with his own like some morbid dance. Noah felt her hands move slowly to his chest, running them over his body. He mimicked the movements and soon both of them were panting and fighting for freedom from their clothes and pain. Noah shifted to lie above the tiny brunette and kissed his way down her jaw line to lightly tease the spot just below her ear. They both let their bodies take control, willing to do anything that would make them feel good again, even for just a moment.

Noah collapsed after his release and could still feel Rachel's body trembling. He pulled her against him and simply held her.

'I'm sorry Rachel'

'Why Noah?'

'Because you're drunk and I took advantage of it.'

'I'm not that drunk Noah, I needed it just as badly as you did.'

'Promise?'

'Yes, I promise.'

They fell asleep on the couch, naked and tangled together, and for once, the screaming had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Two updates in one day! Woot woot! Ha ha… I hope you guys are enjoying this story. It breaks my heart as I write every word but I can't abandon it this far in. The song in this chapter is Life Ain't Always Beautiful by Gary Allen

**Sensitive material: Do not read if you are too young and please remember that these again, are not my opinions… just a story I had in my head.**

The funeral service was beautiful. Hiram, Dave, Diana, and Hannah were buried together, a quiet row beneath a beautiful willow tree. The morning was sunny, birds were chirping, and a slight breeze caused the tree to sway in a lazy style. There were only three attendants, as planned, Noah, Rachel, and Rabbi Abraham. It was short, simple, and beautiful. Rachel had picked pale yellow lilies to lay on each of the rich, deep brown coffins. The contrast was delicate and peaceful. The Rabbi left as soon the bodies were lowered into the ground, leaving the teens to grieve. They both sat in front of the four headstones before beginning their private speeches. Rachel went first.

'People always wondered why I had two daddies. I told them that it was because you loved each other and you didn't care what anyone thought. But I realized something when I lost both of you. The reason I had two daddies was because I needed both of you. I needed both of you to keep me going, to make me strong, and to make me everything that I am. I wake up in the morning and try to hear you guys rustling around in the kitchen, I walk downstairs praying I will smell your coffee and bagels, hear you both arguing about how the other snored all night and I pray that you'll be there to tell me how much you love me. But each morning I'm reminded that you're both gone. That I'm alone without you and I don't know what to do. I need you both so very much. I need to hear your voices again. I need to feel you both again. I know that you guys wouldn't want me to give up but I don't know if I can keep going. I don't think I can do this.' She cried to their graves. She nodded to Noah so he could begin.

'Ma, Hannah, I don't know what to say. I'm so lost without you. I don't know how to function without my girls. Ma, when dad left you became everything to me. I tried to help but now I realized I could have done so much more for you. You deserved a better son; a son that would make you proud. I'm so sorry. Hannah baby, you were my little angel. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from the monsters. You had your whole life, you didn't deserve to lose it, and it should have been me.' He sobbed.

Both teens sat together in silence, lost in their own world. The day passed by around them, it wasn't until a storm rolled in without their knowledge and rain began to pour that they finally left the cemetery.

They had received a call the day before from Principal Figgins, personally. He had told the teens that because they had already missed a total of two weeks of school, in order to graduate on time, both would have to attend school the following day. They were mortified at the idea, neither could believe they were being forced back so soon, but knew there was nothing they could do about it. Not only were they not prepared for their studies, or the regular routine of a school day, they weren't ready to face the faces of McKinley High. No one knew what happened to the teens or their families, they hadn't spoken to their friends, they had simply vanished.

They woke up the next morning tangled in a mess of sheets, both scared for the day ahead. Rachel slowly dressed in her black sweats, a tank top, and Noah's black hoodie to hide her still healing wounds. She had lost about 10 pounds, not slept in days, and looked terrible. Noah wasn't any better off. His once bright hazel eyes were dulled behind his physical and emotional pain, his face was sunken in, bags under his eyes. His blue jeans, t-shirt and hoodie hung loosely on his body. His frame was smaller and he no longer stood tall and strong. He held Rachel's hand on the drive to school, neither speaking for fear of breaking down. As they pulled up in a parking spot, Noah parked the truck and turned to Rachel.

'We can do this Rach.'

'No we can't Noah. We can't do this. How do we make it through the day without speaking to anyone? How do we keep this to ourselves? How do we face our friends and expect them to just forget that we left for two weeks and are different people than we were. How do we do this?'

'I don't know.' He replied opening his door and walking around to help her out of the truck. She grabbed onto him like a lifeline as they walked through the front doors of McKinley High.

It was a sensory overload for Rachel and Noah. Loud voices, lockers slamming, and bright florescent lights caused both teams to recoil. They pushed through it, praying the day would end quickly. As students began to realize who was walking down the hall, silence crept through them. Soon everyone was staring at the two and whispering. Rachel tucked her head into Noah's chest as they arrived at her locker. She opened it and was surprised to see a note inside.

-**Meet me in the auditorium at 3:30, if you do not show we are over. Love, Finn.**

She quickly crumpled the paper and threw it back into the locker before slamming it shut. They continued to Noah's and found a similar note in his.

-**Dude, our friendship is over. I'm done with you going after my girlfriends. Finn**

He mimicked Rachel in crumbling the note but threw his in the nearby trashcan. They only made it halfway to their first period class before everything fell apart. As they rounded the corner they were met by none other than Finn himself. His face turned red as he saw Noah and Rachel together and suddenly he was running towards Noah. Under normal circumstances Noah would have steadied himself and prepared to fight back, but after the last two weeks of pure hell, his poor mind had other ideas. Suddenly it wasn't Finn running towards him, it was Ronnie and all Noah could do was crumble to the ground. He and Rachel had been suffering from extreme nightmares every night but this was different. He was suddenly in that room again with no way out. He couldn't hear Rachel screaming his name; he could only see blood covering him and a pile of dead bodies with the murderer himself running to kill him.

Rachel knew what was happening as soon as Noah's knees hit the ground. Finn seemed stunned, and everyone else around them just laughed at the once strong bully now curled in the fetal position crying.

'What the fuck Rachel?'

'Leave us alone Finn!' she cried. He just stared at the two, much like everyone else, trying to figure out what was going on. When he realized he wasn't going to get a response he turned and stalked off.

Rachel fell to the ground beside Noah, pulling him into her lap much like he had done with her millions of times just this week.

'Noah please come back, it's not real, we're safe now. Please Noah.' She begged through her tears. She was trying her best to bring him back to reality but the usual methods weren't working. She decided to resort to the one thing she always found comfort in, song.

**Life ain't always beautiful  
>Sometimes it's just plain hard<br>Life can knock you down, it can break your heart**

**Life ain't always beautiful  
>You think you're on your way<br>And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day**

**But the struggles makes you stronger  
>And the changes make you wise<br>And happiness has its own way of takin' it sweet time**

**No, life ain't always beautiful  
>Tears will fall sometimes<br>Life aint always beautiful  
>But it's a beautiful ride<strong>

**Life ain't always beautiful  
>Some days I miss your smile<br>I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles**

**And I wish for just one minute  
>I could see your pretty face<br>Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way**

**But the struggles makes me stronger  
>And the changes make me wise<br>And happiness has its own way of takin' its sweet time**

**No, life ain't always beautiful  
>But I know I'll be fine<br>Hey, life ain't always beautiful  
>But its a beautiful ride<br>What a beautiful ride**

'Rachel?'

'Oh thank God Noah, I thought you had left me' she cried.

'I promised you I would never leave you. What happened?'

'Finn saw us and came after you but you fell and wouldn't respond. You were just crying and rocking back and forth and I couldn't get you back… I was so scared Noah.' She sobbed.

'I'm so sorry Rach, I-it was like the nightmares… I was back in the room. I couldn't get out.' He cried into her chest.

The tardy bell caused them to both jump and realize they were sitting in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly a voice came over the loud speaker.

'Emergency Glee Club meeting in choir room; teacher's please excuse these students for the remainder of their morning classes. An email will be sent to explain.'

'Fuck!' Noah yelled, knowing what the meeting was for. They both stood shakily and proceeded to the choir room.

It seemed the entire club was waiting for them when they finally walked in. The room was silent and all eyes were on the two red-eyed teens.

'Welcome back Puck and Rachel.' Mr. Shue greeted. Noah winced at his nick-name, having vowed to rid himself of the persona. They simply nodded, their new standard greeting, and took the last two empty seats. 'Now, I hate to do this in front of everyone but your fellow glee clubbers have voiced concern for the two of you. We don't know why you both left or where you went, but it is apparent that something traumatic has happened. We are a family and want you to know that we are here for you. So, if you don't mind, could you please fill us in on what is going on?'

'Yeah, why the hell did you fall on the floor and cry like a freaking girl Puckerman?' Santana added.'

'You deserve to get the shit beat out of you for running away with my girlfriend, but I'll wait until you explain what the hell happened.' Finn noted. Rachel's tears came back quickly and she had to fight to not run out of the room. She knew something would happen today, she just didn't realize they would be confronted this boldly. Noah felt her shaking and decided to attempt to get out of the situation.

'We appreciate your concern, well, whatever you want to call it, but Rach and I would like privacy on the matter. It's extremely personal and it's not appropriate.' He said staring at his feet.

'What the hell? Since when did you act like such a freaking girl Puck?' Quinn asked rudely.

'Quit calling me Puck!' he shouted, forgetting no one understood his hatred for it.

'Whoa, what? You both vanish off the face of the Earth with each other, wouldn't return anyone's calls or texts, show back up randomly looking like drug addicts, you fall to the floor crying, you talk like you swallowed a book of etiquette, then you yell at us for calling you Puck? The name you gave yourself years ago? We deserve to know what the hell happened!' she yelled back with the general agreement of the rest of the club. Rachel was livid at the nerve of their so-called friends. They were called under the pretense of care and comfort but were instead being persecuted.

'You want to know? You want to know why we look like shit and cry and ignore you?' she yelled standing.

'Rach-' Mr. Shue tried to speak but she cut him off.

'Don't! You let them treat us like this and now that I'm sticking up for us you want it to end. FUCK YOU! You all want to know so bad, well fine!' She yelled and began to remove her hoodie, Noah looked up at her but all he saw was anger and hurt. Rachel was the only person in his world left and he wasn't about to let her go through this alone. He stood up and faced the group with her and proceeded to follow suit.

They both began removing their clothing until they stood in front of the group with nothing on but their undergarments, their pain, and their wounds. The group was speechless.

'This is what we were doing when we 'ran off together!' We were tortured! Tortured because we're Jewish! Tortured because my daddies were gay and his mom was a single mother! You assholes can't even begin to understand! We lost everything! My daddies are gone! His mother and sister are gone! We are alone! But we thought we had at least you guys. I guess we were wrong. You all pretend to care, but when we needed you, all you could do was judge us! Just like the assholes that burned us, tortured us, _cut__us_! The sad thing is that it hurts more that it's coming from you guys. For them it was physical and psychological… for you guys it's emotional. As if we haven't lost enough! We are nothing! We can't sleep, we can't eat! We walk around like fucking ghosts because we can't bear to feel the pain that we have! I prayed that you would see the hurt in our eyes and support us without this! I hoped that you would put your personal issues aside and just let us be! We had to come back in order to graduate, but you know what? I don't give a shit about a stupid fucking diploma. I don't give a shit about a fucking stage. I don't give a shit about friendships. I don't give a shit about any of you! You guys died with our families! Noah is all that I have now.' She screamed.

'Don't you guys get it?' Noah added, 'even now after she poured her entire fucking heart out you sit their like the heartless assholes you really are! I had a fucking flashback to the day my sister was murdered in front of my face and all you guys did was stare! No one tried to help Rachel; you just stood there or walked away! When would Rachel ever leave you like that? I don't give a fuck about me anymore, I could die tomorrow and I'd be fucking happy! But how dare you guys do that to Rachel! Quinn, when you were pregnant with Beth and the whole school deserted you, who held your hair while you puked?' he yelled.

'Rachel,' Quinn whispered in response.

'Kurt, when you were scared to admit you were gay, who took you to her fathers and helped you feel fucking worth something?'

'Rachel,' he choked.

'Tina, when Artie dumped you for lying about your stutter, who bought and fed you ice cream? Who held you when you cried? Who helped you realize that a stutter wasn't what made you?'

'Rachel' she sobbed.

'Santana, when you got kicked off the Cheerio's for having breast implants, who helped you find yourself? Who showed you that you could be a star without that red uniform?'

Santana simply nodded her response.

'Finn Fucking Hudson, when you found out that Beth was mine and that Quinn and I had been lying to you, who helped you realize that you were better than us? When you ditched us for the football team, who helped you realize who you really were? And of course, the big fucking secret… when you felt like ending your life because you weren't good enough, not good enough at football, at being a son, a brother, a singer, a boyfriend… who held you when YOU cried and convinced you that there are people who love you and actually fucking care?'

'I'm so sorry,' he cried.

'That's what I fucking thought. Every single one of you forgot that Rachel helped you during your worst moments. She didn't judge you for the tears, for the hatred you felt for her, for the pain you caused her… she just fucking cared. She didn't call emergency Glee meetings to find out the gossip, she went to you and told you that she was there for you and let you come to her for comfort. But when it's our turn… you judge us for the bags under our eyes, for our breakdowns, for our past mistakes. You don't help us. You were supposed to be our family. Even you, Shuester. You're probably the biggest hypocrite of them all. You stand there and act like you're our fucking savior. Like all of our accomplishments in life are your doing. You stand on your high horse and act like you give a rat's ass about us. This meeting proves it. You say that you are here for us, that you care, but you just wanted to find out why your star left. You wanted to find out why two of your precious Glee club members had left to see if you needed to replace us!'

'That's not true Puck!'

'I said not to call me PUCK! Puck was the guy who knew who he was; who didn't give a shit about anyone but himself; who threw slushies at people just because he considered them beneath him. Puck was the guy that had sex with any girl who would give it up because it made him feel something. Well guess what? Puck is gone! Puck died on that fucking metal table as he bled on the fucking floor! Puck died the day that half of the people he truly loved died in front of him! Puck died the minute his mother's heart stopped beating, the moment her screams of pain left her body! Puck died the moment his little sister told him she was going with Ma and the angels! Puck died the moment he watched his best friend's fathers bodies fall into a fucking pile! Puck died the moment he curled in his mother's bed and realized she was never fucking coming back! Puck died the moment he realized that there was only one person in the entire world who actually knew who he was and loved him for it that was left! Puck is gone and is never coming back! Puck is memory of a time when life meant something!'

'I'm sorry Noah.'

'You do not have the right to apologize Mr. Shuester.' Rachel spoke up. 'None of you do. We tried to come back. We tried to be as normal as we could and this is what happens. We haven't even been in the school two hours and we've already been stripped of every ounce of strength we worked to build. Their funerals were YESTERDAY!' she sobbed. 'Noah, can we please go home? I can't do this.'

'Of course Rach, fuck graduating, fuck everything, I'm done.' He replied grabbing their things and leaving the room before anyone could respond.

The group stayed motionless, not a sound escaped a single one until Santana of all people began to sob. Each one followed suit until the room was filled with the loss of their friends and their friend's families.

'I still don't know why they didn't t-tell us.' Kurt cried.

'For this reason; we don't deserve them. Not one of us tried to follow them, not one of us tried to apologize properly, not one of us simply stood up and let them know that we cared. We let them vent their frustrations but all it did was prove their point.' Mike stated.

'What do we do?' Tina said into his shoulder.

'I don't think there's anything we can do guys.' Shue replied, wiping the tears from his face.

'They were right. Every word of it and you just proved it again Shue. You really don't care about them at all. There is always an option, always away to help someone. They have both helped us all in so many ways and we just sit here. We let them go and it may be the last time we ever see them. We had the option to help but we let them leave. We let them feel that they were nothing to us.' Santana said standing up and walking towards the door.

'Where are you going Santana?' Mr. Shue called to her.

'I'm going to help.' She replied and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry the chapter is so short and to leave it on such a cliff hanger for all of my avid readers! Hope you guys like it, well, enjoy reading it! It's hard to like something this sad about Puck and Rachel! Hell, its hard writing it!

**Sensitive material warning again! This time it includes self harm!**

There You'll Be by Faith Hill

Rachel and Noah climbed into his truck and headed straight for her house. It had begun raining and the sound seemed to calm them both.

'Noah, when you said if you died today you would be happy, were you telling the truth?' Rachel asked him as they pulled into her driveway.

'Yes, but of course, I promised I would never leave you. So I would not be glad if it made me break that promise. I've already broken enough.' She turned his head and kissed him gently.

'What if I went with you?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, today proved that it really is just me and you. The only people who loved and cared for us are dead. It's not fair that we have to keep going without them. Why can't we die too? Why can't we leave this hell we're living in? It's not like there's anyone who would truly care…'

'Are you saying that you want us to commit suicide Rach?'

'I won't unless you go with me.'

'I'll follow you anywhere Rachel.' He said kissing her again. She gave him another half-hearted smile and forced him to stay in the truck while she ran inside.

Meanwhile Santana had seen them drive out of the parking lot, she ran to her car and took off, but due to the gradually progressing rain, she couldn't see where they had gone. She drove around Lima searching for the pair until she finally pulled over and called Finn.

'What's Berry's address?'

'109 Sky View, why?'

'I can't find them so I'm going to swing by Pu-Noah's first, then check her house. I have a bad feeling Finn.' She cried into the phone.

'I'm going to go tell Coach Beiste what's going on then I'll meet you. Just stay at Rachel's house if they're not there and we'll look for them together.'

'Ok' she responded and hung up the phone.

She was only a block from Noah's house so it only took a moment to realize they weren't there before she headed to Rachel's.

Rachel ran back to the truck quickly. Noah noticed she was soaking wet and carrying two large kitchen knives. He knew it should probably scare him that he was about to kill himself, but it didn't. He was numb. He was going to make sure that pain went away for good. He wanted his mom and sister back, he wanted Mr. and Mr. Berry back, and most of all he wanted to keep his promise to Rachel.

'Here you go Noah. Let's hurry and end this so we can be happy again, please.' She cried. He grabbed the knife from her tiny hands but set it down on his lap. He pulled Rachel to him and kissed her. He kissed her one last time before they would leave Earth. One last time before their heartache would disappear. She kissed him back greedily. Her heart racing at the thought of them being together forever.

'I love you with all of my heart Noah.'

'I love you too Rachel, forever.' He smiled at her before letting her go. They picked up their knives and carefully pulled them across each of their wrists. As the blood began to pour from their bodies, Noah pulled Rachel into his lap, both content on holding each other through the final minutes of their lives. Noah wasn't surprised to hear Rachel's voice carry them through their final moments…

**When I think back on these times  
>And the dreams we left behind<br>I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life**

**When I look back on these days  
>I look and see your face<br>You were right there for me**

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
>In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life<br>I'll keep a part of you with me  
>And everywhere I am, there you'll be<br>And everywhere I am, there you'll be**

**You know you showed me how it feels  
>To feel the sky within my reach<br>And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me**

**Your love made me make it through  
>Oh, I owe so much to you<br>You were right there for me**

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
>In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life<br>I'll keep a part of you with me  
>And everywhere I am there you'll be<strong>

**'Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
>And I want to thank you now for all the ways<br>You were right there for me, you were right there for me always**

**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
>In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life<br>I'll keep a part of you with me  
>And everywhere I am, there you'll be<br>And everywhere I am, there you'll be**

**There you'll be…**

As the minutes passed, Noah felt Rachel's breathing slow, felt the warmth of their blood spreading over his body. He noticed his vision becoming blurry as he slipped into a comfortable sleep.

Santana pulled up and immediately noticed Noah's red truck in the driveway, lights reflecting off of the garage door. She jumped out of her Mazda and ran to the truck, desperate to let the teens know how much they meant to her. As she got closer she realized that they were both asleep. It made her stomach do flips, they had only been gone for about thirty minutes and it was strange to find them like that… something wasn't right. When she reached the truck she went to knock on the window but froze at the sight of blood pouring from their bodies. Her hands began to shake as she dialed 911 for help. As she hung up, she opened the truck door, desperate to make sure they were still alive. Unfortunately, Noah's limp body fell with the opening door. She struggled to catch him before he landed on the ground. He was still warm but she couldn't wake him. She had never been more grateful as she heard the ambulance sirens blaring through the neighborhood. Before she had time to think, paramedics were surrounding her, caring her friends of the ground and out of the truck to awaiting gurneys.

All she could see is red… red truck, red blood, red flashing lights. Her vision swirled and her stomach turned; she ran to the nearest bush to empty the contents of it. As she wiped her mouth with her shaking hands she looked down and saw that she was covered in blood; their blood. She struggled to get the sticky substance off of her clothes and could hear that someone had begun screaming. It wasn't until Finn wrapped his arms around her that she realized it was her. She collapsed into him and they both dropped to the asphalt.

'Why did they do this Finn… why did they have to do this… why did I have to drive by… why?'

'I don't know Santana… I don't know.

But they were both lying to themselves. They knew exactly why Noah and Rachel had decided to kill themselves. They were alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The final chapter… maybe, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please feel free to review, I really want to know how you guys feel about it!

Santana sat curled in Finn's arms, counting down the minutes until they would find out if Puck and Rachel were alive or not. She had passed the stage of hysteria, passed the silent tears, now she was just there. Finn tried to speak to her to distract her but she refused. She just stayed in the same spot, silent and unmoving.

'Mr. Hudson, Miss Lopez, I'm Dr. Nolan and I have been in charge of the care for your friends Mr. Puckerman and Miss Berry.' A tall man said as he walked up. The teens jumped up, ready to hear the status. 'They both lost a substantial amount of blood, Miss Berry more so do to her tiny size. We ran blood transfusions for both and fought to keep their vitals up. I am sorry to say that it will take a few weeks before they will be released, but they are going to make it.'

'Oh thank God,' Santana said falling back into her chair.

'I do want to ask you though, is there anyone we can call for the two, any family members?'

'No, that's why this happened. We're all they have left.' Finn answered.

'Alright then, can you describe their situation to me? Normally we would put them into psychiatric care but it sounds like they may be an exception.'

'They were kidnapped just over two weeks ago; their families were killed right in front of them.'

'Okay then, they do need to see psychologists but I will not send them to the psychiatric hospital, I think it would just make it worse for them.' The teens nodded and sat back down, not ready to leave their friends.

A nurse came running up to the doctor.

'Dr. Nolan, the boy in room 229 is awake and fighting to get to the girl he came in with!' she said panicked. As soon as the words left her mouth, a large commotion was heard from the hallway.

'WHERE IS SHE? RACHEL!' Noah yelled, fighting through the nurses to get out of his room. Finn jumped up and ran to him.

'Pu-Noah stop, quit fighting them! Rachel is fine!' he told him, trying to calm him.

'I pro-promised I wouldn't leave her Finn! I have to find her!' he said, collapsing against Finn.

'Nurse, please, can you move him to the same room as Rachel Berry?' Finn asked the nearest nurse. Dr. Nolan walked up behind him.

'Of course we can, we'll do it immediately, but Mr. Puckerman must get back into bed. He is in no state to be up and about, his body is still week.' Finn nodded and practically carried Noah back to his bed.

Noah was moved into Rachel's room an hour later. Once the doctors and nurses left the room he got up out of bed and got in next to Rachel on hers. He couldn't help but be relieved that they both lived. He couldn't handle this world without her…


	8. Chapter 8

I know that I had quite a few requests to continue this story so I've started a sequel! It's called Love/Hate and I'm a couple chapters in. Thank you to all of my followers, you guys are amazing and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to do this! ENJOY!


End file.
